Cotton Candy Kisses
by rosie-sky
Summary: During a date at the park waiting for their friends, Lindsay finds something worth her while. One-shot. Pairings- Noah/Lindsay, mentioned Tyler/LeShawna.


**Title**- Cotton Candy Kisses

**Disclaimer-** I do not own nor will I ever own the series.

**Notes- **So this is another one-shot that I had taken down and then regretted taking it down. But hopefully this slighty edited version is good. I make no guarantees though. I am still working on my others stories, I just keep getting distracted, but they will be posted, I just don't know when that will be.

**Pairings- **Lindsay/Noah and mentioned LeShawna/Tyler.

**Warnings**- Fluff, endless fluff. So much it may make your teeth hurt. And maybe some OOC, but I try to keep that to a minimal...although I can't promise I'll always succeed. Apologies in advance for any mistakes and such.

* * *

><p>Noah and Lindsay sat on a picnic blanket at the park. They were supposed to be on a double date; however the other couple hadn't arrived yet, so they were left to wait.<p>

Sighing, Lindsay laid herself down on her side and used her hand to prop her head. Noah, who was reading a book, marked the page and closed it. Then he turned his attention to his girlfriend.

"What's wrong, Lindsay?" Noah asked her.

"Nothing." The blonde muttered.

"You're lying. So just tell me what's wrong? Are you bored?"

"Yeah." She breathed out and let out another sigh. "And I'm hungry and tired of waiting. What's taking them so long?" the pretty blonde asked.

Noah let out a chuckle. Lindsay's' eyebrow arched up. "What's so funny?"

"The irony." He told her.

"What do you mean?"

"Now you know how it feels like to wait."

The pretty blonde let out a huff and then pouted.

"You meanie." She told him.

"Well it's the truth. This morning you had me wait a little over an hour before we left for the park."

"I needed to make sure I looked my best."

"Yeah, so maybe Tyler or LeShawna want to look their best and that's why they're taking so long."

"That, or maybe Taylor had an accident." The blonde mused.

The bookworm chuckled. He had taught her well.

"Listen Linds, let's wait for a few more minutes if they don't show up, we ditch them and go home."

"Or we can give them a call." She suggested.

"I like the 'ditching' idea more."

The blonde was about to say something, when a man who was selling cotton candy came into view."Look Noah, cotton candy!" she exclaimed knew how much she loved cotton candy; he had found that out on their first date. They had gone out to a carnival, with Bridgette and Cody and as soon as Lindsay saw the cotton candy her eyes went wide and let out a childlike squeal, like a child does at Christmas.

"Go buy one then. I'll wait right here." He told her.

"Okay." She said as she got up and hurried toward the man.

Noah watched in amusement as she walked over to him, bought for the treat, waved at the man. As she headed back toward him, his cell phone rang. Taking it out of his pocket, he flipped it open.

"Hello." He said.

"Hey Noah, its Tyler."

"Where are you two? We've been waiting for about an hour."

"About that, you see its kind of a funny story." Tyler said.

"It really isn't is it?"

"No."

"Will you just tell me what's up?"

"I forgot to get the car out of the garage, so LeShawna and I have to go and pick it up."

"Nice one."

"Anyway," the jock said, ignoring the bookworm sarcasm, "do you mind if we reschedule?"

"No, not at all, thanks for the heads up. I would have hated to wait another hour without notice."

"Sorry about that."

"Tyler, hurry up sugar, I don't got all day." Noah head LeShawna ask Tyler on the other end.

"Not a problem." the bookworm answered him.

"Bye." The jock said as he hung up.

Noah put away his cell.

"What happened?" Lindsay asked as she took a seat on the blanket, with her treat in tote.

"Tyler called. He wanted to know if we could reschedule."

"Why?" she asked as she pulled out a piece of cotton candy and popped it into her mouth. She held it out in front of him.

"Want some?" she offered.

He shook his head.

"No thanks." He said before adding, "They can't make it. Tyler forgot to pick up the car from the dealer. So we should probably head out."

"Can't we stay for a little while?"

"But I thought that you were bored and tired of waiting."

"I was, but know we don't have to wait anymore."

"Okay you lost me."

"Well, since we don't have to wait for them, we can walk around or go by the lake."

"Or go home." He stated.

Lindsay sighed. How was she supposed to get her boyfriend to agree with her? She leaned in and pressed her lips against his. Just as he was about to respond to the kiss, she pulled away.

"I'll kiss you again if you take that walk with me by the pond."

"You tease." He told her.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Fine. Lets go."

Clapping her hands in victory, she picked up her bag off of the grass. Once Noah picked up the blanket he turned to her.

"But first can we get another cotton candy?" he asked. He wouldn't admit it, but he liked it almost as much as she did. That was one of the things about her which had rubbed off on him.

Smiling, she grabbed his hand."Of course."

As the two walked toward the pond, the blonde asked.

"Do you want a pink one or a blue one?"

"Surprise me."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>- That's the end of that one. Hopefully you all liked it. I really tried my best with this pairing. Thank you to those of you that read this. Sorry for any mistakes, if you see them let me know. Till next time!


End file.
